Frozen*~
by Sorrow
Summary: Ok...this is my first one-shot fic. Its about Relena's pov on her life. BELIEVE ME! ITS NOT WHAT U THINK! this is probably my BEST work. R&R! enjoy!


_~*Frozen*~_

****************************************************************************************

**A/N**--Ok...this is my very first one-shot!!!! yey! go me! Ok...I thought this song went well with Heero and Relena's situation. There are no pairings in this fic. Well...maybe some...but NO HEERO AND RELENA!!!!!! I've written to many of those...so if you want to read a Heero and Relena fic...go check them out. And for the rest of you...Enjoy!!! Ok...if I get enough reviews and ppl asking for me to continue on w/ this fic then I will willingly do so. But its up to my viewers. Ta-Ta!!!!

~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter1-Frozen**

//...another day in this hell whole I call a life...*sigh*...Come on Relli...its time to get up.// thought Relena Peacecreaft to herself as she lazily pulled the bed sheets off of her body, and slowly pulled herself out of bed. // its time for work...ugh..._again_// she thought as she walked to the bathroom and took a shower. When she immerged, she had her soaking hair and body wrapped in pink towels. //*groans* a PINK towel...I don't even LIKE the color pink. Dorothy only gave it to me as a joke. A joke of my 'innocence.' And that's how it'll always be. I'll stay an 'innocent' forever. I don't even think that they know that I'm _not_ an innocent.// She pondered as she walked over to her dresser and proceeded to take out her white work suit with the words 'Peacecraft' engraved on the right Brest in gold. She then left the warmth of her room, and walked down the stairs only to be going to the Preventer's Headquarters. //I was only moved there because of those stupid assassination attempts. 'Mr. Perfect Soldier' thought it would be 'safer'....huh...'safer'...how can it be 'safer'? The whole place could always catch on fire, or be blown up! I mean come on! I feel like my whole life is one big Safety Net! Where's the danger? The thrill? The '_fun_'?...It all went to hell...that's where it went.// she then frowned deeply, which didn't look right on her usually serene face. 

"Good Morning Ms. Relena." said the old man by the front door. As he spoke, Relena looked up at him and shrugged off the frown. 

"Good Morning Pagan. How are you today?" she asked as she plastered a fake smile on her face. //Sure the old man is nice and all...but he's always so joyous all the time...It's kinda depressing....well...on MY part it is. He doesn't know what I have to go through ever single day of my miserable living life. And that's how it'll stay...he'll never know.// she thought to herself. 

"It's the same as usual Ms. Relena." said Pagan as he opened the front door for her and she walked out of her so called 'home' and into a black limo. When she reached the Preventer's HQ, she took a deep breath, put on her sunglasses, and stepped out from the limo. Only to be greeted by tons of reporters asking her _this _and_ that. _One question caught her interest though she turned around to the person and asked. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said, how do you like being labeled as the dove of peace?" said the man as he put a microphone n her face. 

"The dove of _peace_??" she asked him. 

"Yes...how do you feel about that?" 

"I...don't know..." she said in shock as she turned back around to see a familiar pair of eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks like a deer caught in headlights. //Well...Mr. Perfect himself has finally decided to grace us all with his presence.// she thought to herself as a stoic look went across her face. //He's laughing at me...I can tell....maybe not on the outside, but he's definitely laughing at me on the inside.// she then continued to pass the man leaning against the wall and walked inside the building. She could feel and hear him walking silently behind her. She then smiled to herself. //He's not the only one with good senses.// she thought. She pushed the arrow button 'up' next to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. The man she labeled as "Mr. Perfect" walked right up next to her and stopped. He had his arms over his chest and the same emotionless mask he wears everyday. //I can't believe I followed this...this....this...MAN all over the earth!!! How embarrassing on my part. ugh...why did I have to go and do that?!?// she kicked herself mentally as she noticed the metal doors open. She walked right in and stood as Heero followed her in. //oh...I got an idea...// she thought evilly to herself as she pushed the button numbered '36' and ran out in-between the doors, looking back at his shocked and annoyed face. She waved bye to him with a huge satisfying smile on her face. When the doors closed shut, she released a satisfied sigh and gave herself a pat on the back. 

"God...I just _love_ pissing that man off." she silently laughed to herself as she walked to the steps and went to the 3rd floor. She knew it would be a long time before he would get back because that particular elevator was for her 'personal' use. No one was allowed in it except for herself and whichever bodyguard that was accompanying her. And it didn't stop for anything. //I wonder what level 36 is...// she thought as she walked to her secretary desk. 

"Good Morning Misty." said Relena 

"Good Morning Ms. Peacecraft." said the young red-head back to her. 

"Misty...Call me Relena...enough with the formalities." she said as she shook her hand in front of her. 

"he he...ok 'Relena'...well...your not gunna like the news I have for you." said the young girl with a frown. 

"Oh...no what is it this time?" she asked with a groan. 

"well...you've got STACKS of paperwork on your desk and your scheduled for a meeting with the colony leaders at 3:00." 

"what??!!??" she growled in disbelief. The colony leaders are well known for there impatientness and ignorance. She then took two deep breaths and asked again...this time in a more calm and stern voice. "Ok...why didn't anyone tell me about the meeting?" 

"Well...your brother said he'd tell you...and he said that it would be ok." said the girl with an expressionless face. //Milliardo...// Relena thought with venom. //Known for his stupidity, ignorance, impatientness, forgetfulness, and his ever growing commanding authority// 

"Oh...I am SO going to have a talk with him." said Relena quietly as she started walking away. She suddenly turned around to Misty and asked. "By the way, what's on level 36?" 

"Oh..um...I think its where the patrolling preventers pick up prostitutes from the streets of Sank." she then paused before adding. "We always want it neat and clean now don't we?" 

"heh...yah....WAIT....DID U SAY PROSTITUTES??" she yelled in somewhat joy. 

"Um...yah.." said the girl. 

"omg...what would I give to see that mans face right now...heh...I bet I'm gunna see something like it when he comes barging into my office screaming at me."...."oh well...it was WELL worth it." she said to herself as she walked into her office and shut the door closed. 

She was working for about 2 hours before someone came barging into the door with red lipstick all over his face. Relena looked up once and continued to work on her statements, until what just happened registered in her mind. //omg...Heero with red lipstick on his face...what in the world??....oh wait...the prostitutes.// she thought as she smiled and moved her head up to meet his eyes. 

"Why Heero! It looks like you enjoyed yourself." she then cocked her head to the side examining his 'messed up' look. //haha...he looks like he just got laid...His shirt's all out of place, his collar's messed up, his hair is messed up, his pants aren't buttoned and his face is smeared in red.// 

"Oh...I think Mr. Perfect soldier got laid...so he does have a weakness....SEX!!" she said slyly. 

"hn....Relena! You know perfectly well that you shouldn't have ditched your body guard! You could have been killed!" 

"Oh man...Heero...think about this...how could I have been killed if I am in a 'PREVENTER' building.?" she asked emphasizing the word preventer. 

"Someone carrying a weapon could have come in trying to break in. Have you thought of that yet?" he asked her back. 

"Ugh...your so paranoid." she said as she continued working on her paper. He glared down at her head coolly. 

"Don't-Ever-Do-That-Again" he seethed between clenched teeth. 

"Fine, fine...I wont...I promise...I was just having a little fun" she said with her eyes still looking at her paperwork. 

"Hn..." he said as he turned around and started walking. He grasped the door getting ready to shut it when he heard her voice. 

"And Heero....That's SUCH a nice color on you." she said with humor. 

He just grunted and said to her again. "Just Remember Relena...people are counting on you for peace. They look up to your innocence." 

"Innocence!!" she said as she slammed her hands on her desk and stood up. He turned back around to face her. She raised her voice and continued. "An Innocent politician...the 'dove of peace'....is that really what you see when you look at me?" 

"What else would I see?" he asked back to her as he turned around and shut the door so she could get back to her work. 

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
how can life be what you want it to be...  
your frozen.  
when your hearts not open._

Relena sighed and sat back down at her desk. She put her hand on her head and started thinking to herself...while her eyes got misty //God I hate my life. I don't even know how i got into this mess. 'I' don't want it....and that 'man'...hurts me so much...I cant believe I liked him. *sigh*...Who am I fooling this time...I still do like him....a little.// She then took her hand off her head and placed it palm down on her cool wood desk. She glanced at her gold watch and flipped out. 

"Oh no!! It's 2:55 already!! I'm gunna be late!" she yelled as she threw all her stuff into her suitcase and stormed out of there. She ran down the many hallways, passing people as she flew by. When she finally saw the two large wood doors, she busted in painting. The occupants looked up at her and frowned. 

"Well Ms. Peacecraft...It looks like you made it in here with..30 seconds to spare" said an old man with his eyes on his watch. 

"*sigh*...you counted?" she asked annoyed. 

"Well...I had nothing better to do while YOU were NOT here." said the man. 

"Mr. Patrick, It is in fact 3:00 pm am i not correct? So you should have nothing to bitch about." she said as she threw her suitcase on the table and sat down. Gasps filled the room at her choice of words. She just rolled her eyes and continued on with the meeting. 

"*ahem*...well...You all have come here to discuss what exactly?" 

"Money has fallen over the past 2 years! I can barley afford to buy my wife a new space station!" said Mr. Patrick angrily. 

"Mr. Patrick! You are colony xxxx195's colony am i not correct?" 

"Correct." 

"And its obvious that you were 'alive' during the A.C 195 wars. So of course that there would be a money decrease since then. And your a leader...so lower the prices of things on the colony!! It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out!" she bickered at them. 

"Ahem...excuse me for interrupting your very...'informative' speech there Ms. Peacecraft, but what are we going to do about trade problems?!? Colony xxxx195 wont trade with us, and we cant trade with colony xxx37954 without the goods from colony xxxx195. Our economy is decreasing! And leader of colony xxx214 I cant afford that!" said a different leader. 

"Mr. Jacob's...thats a very good point. Now...Mr. Patrick, Mr. Collach...why wont you trade with Mr. Jacob's colony?" asked Relena with her hands over one another on her lap. 

"That's because Mr. Jacob insulted my wife at the last seminar! He called her an old goat!" said Mr. Patrick as he rose from his seat. The 5 former gundam pilots who stood behind Relena raised their eye-brows in interest. 

"hehhehehe.." chuckled Duo to himself before Wufei jabbed him in the ribs. 

_You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open_

"I most certainly did not call your wife an old goat! I said what she was wearing looked like an old goat!" retorted Mr. Jacob

"Oh ho ho!! That's not what you said while we were at the seminar!! Plenty of people where there watching! Right Mr. Collach?" asked Mr. Patrick.

"I'm not getting into this one." he said.

"That's because your an insubordinate chicken!" said another colony leader.

"Mr. Jones...of colony 221xxx....You have insulted me one to many times! I challenge you to a duel! You insteral (I mean exactly what your thinking! lol) fool!" said Mr. Collach back.

"Oh boy...this is getting interesting..." said Duo again. This time, no one hit him back, they just watched. Relena put her hand on her head and listened to them bicker. It continued on for a while before she stood up. She slammed her hands on the table and everyone looked to her.

"As much as I enjoy hearing you all bicker like silly little fat ducks, I have much more important things to do. Mr. Patrick, just because Mr. Jacob said something to your wife and she miss-took it, doesn't give you the right to put lots of people at steak! As a matter of fact, I agree with what he said. Your wife DOES look like an old goat. Literally! Now...suck up your blubberish fat and Deal! Mr. Jones...Keep that 'big' whole in your face shut once in a while. We aren't trying to start a war here people, so ALL of you should suck up your ignorant childish ways and get off your lazy asses and do something about your problems instead of crying to me! Like I said before I have more important things to do...so good day!" said Relena as she packed up her stuff and started to leave.

"hahah...I cant believe she said that...I never knew political meetings were so much fun!" Said Duo as he started laughing. Quatre started joining Duo's laughter while Wufei and Trowa cracked a smirk. Heero just kept his emotionless mask on. 

_Mmm... if I could melt your heart  
Mmm... we'd never be apart  
Mmm ...give yourself to me  
Mmm... you hold the key_

"MS. PEACECRAFT!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HONOR!!!" yelled Mr. Jacob as he stood up with a red face. 

"For god's sake!!!!! I'm 17 years old! I'm supposed to say this type of thing. And this 17 year old is the only one person trying to keep a war from starting. It doesn't look like you're trying so I took matters into my own hands. Now. I believe all of you have colonies to get back to." she said as she turned back around and left. The 5 preventers followed her. 

"So Jousan...what important thing did you have to do?" asked Duo curiously

"*sigh"...sleep" she said as she walked out of the Preventer building and into her waiting limo. When she got home, she walked up the stairs and collapsed into the waiting comfort of her bed.

~*The next Day*~

"RELENA!!!! GET UP RIGHT NOW!!!!" yelled a masculine voice. //ugh...god...what is it now...?// thought Relena as she opened one eye and peaked around.

"IM NOT WAITING ALL DAY YOU KNOW!!!!!" said the voice again.

"Oh...if it isn't Mr. Authority himself..." said Relena to herself as she groggily got out of bed. She went to her door, opened it, and yelled down to her brother, "Hang on!! Let me take a shower and I'll be right down!" she then shut the door before her brother started yelling again.

"WELL THEN HURRY THE HELL UP!!!!!" 

"Ugh...and so its another day." she said as she picked out an outfit and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she immerged, she was fully clothed in black addida pants, a red tank top that said 'Don't mess with me...' in black letters, a gray sweatshirt around her hips, some socks, and Nike flip-flops. She pulled her hair into a quick pony tail with her short wet blonde hair slightly curled. She then went out of her room and walked down the stairs. She rubbed her eyes once more before looking up at her brother. "Now...what did you want?" 

"Mr. Yuy told me of your little trick yesterday." said Milliardo with his hands crossed over his chest.

"That pompous ass?? And which trick?" 

"Actually...this pompous ass has saved you many times in the past." said a voice behind Relena. She squeaked in surprise and jumped. Turning around to meet the same person she was just talking about. Heero Yuy. 

"He...has told me of both your tricks Relena..." said her brother as she turned back to him. //oh...i might as well get comfortable.// thought Relena as she sat down on the bottom step.

"You know better!" he said glairing at her.

"Oh...I do?" she asked sarcastically

"Yes you do! You shouldn't have ditched Heero because you could have gotten hurt! And what you said to those leaders??!!?? I don't think you're fit for the job anymore." he said again.

"Really? I don't either." she said back at him.

"This is no joke Relena. Many lives depend on you...You think that you have no life anymore...Well what about those who suffered in the war?" asked Heero with his cool gaze. 

_Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken_

"I'm 17...all i ever wanted was a normal life...and it seems that I cant have that. I have totally been stripped of my life. Everything I say or do, where I eat, sleep, how I dress, the way I talk, my manors...All of that is controlled by someone else. I have no life any more Heero." she said back to him as she stood up. "And you 'Milliardo'...you weren't even there! You say I'm not fit for this job anymore...I never even wanted the blasted thing! But I was stuck with it because YOU RAN AWAY LIKE A COWARD!!!!!!!! YOU RAN AWAY FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITY AS THE PRINCE OF THE SANK KINGDOM AND YOU RAN AWAY FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITY AS MY BROTHER!!!!!!" she said as she pointed to him angrily. "This...should be your job...not mine...It should have been yours all along Milliardo...and...." she paused before continuing. "and...it IS YOURS now...I'm sick of it...I'm sick of ALL of this." said Relena as she ran back upstairs to pack. When she was in her room, she slammed it shut and threw her stuff in a sports bag. Just then, her brother came into her room.

"Relena...surly you don't mean that." he said

"Yes...I DO MEAN IT!!" she said as she threw the bag over her shoulder and walked out of her room. When she reached the steps, her brother placed his hand on her arm forcing her to stop.

"You have RESPONSIBILITIES RELENA!!!!!!" he said with anger.

"No....they're _your_ responsibilities now." she said as she walked down the steps and to the front door. She couldn't get out though because Heero was blocking her way.

"You're not going anywhere Relena..." he said to her coldly.

"Why do you even care....??" she asked "Oh wait a minute...Im the holder of peace...no....the "dove" of peace" she said as she glaired at him.

"You have to stay."

"No I dont Heero...you two dont understand...If "I" am the dove....then shouldn't I fly?" she asked looking at him. She turned around and looked at her brother. "Thats why Noin left Milliardo....she wanted to fly. She never did stop loving you though...and neither will I...I will always love _both_ of you." she said as she looked back at Heero when she said the last part of her speach. Heero finally moved out of the way, and let her walk out of the door. And out of everyone's life. 

_Love is a bird she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_

She walked to a bus stop about a block away. She paid for her ticket and left the Sank Kingdom, her brother, her 'once' love, her friends, and the other gundam pilots. After a few hours of driving, the bus driver stopped 

"I'm sorry Miss....but this is as far as I go...You have to get off now" said the bus driver kindly 

"Oh...ok...thank you" said Relena as she got off of the bus. She was already in the next country over. "Avalon" it was called. She was now in One of the biggest Cities she had ever been in. Relena walked a block in the poaring rain to the train station. She bought her ticket, got on the train, and left for the outer skirts of Avalon. The country. When she got off, Relena went to the nearest payphone and called a taxi. She then called someone else. 

"Hello?" asked the figure from the other side of the phone. 

"Um...hi....Its Relena." 

"Oh hi Relena! Its been a long time!" 

"Yah...it has." 

"Well...what brings you to call me?" 

"Um...you see...I finally left Sank...and I was thinking...could I stay with you for a while?" 

"Relena...you know that anytime you are welcome in my home..." 

Relena smiled gently to herself as she thanked the person and got off the phone. When the taxi came, she got in and was taken to her destination. A little cottach with vines all around. It had a little white fence with a German Shepherd running around in the yard. She heasntly walked up to the door and knocked. A Woman came out with a big smile gracing her face. 

"Relena....Its great to see you again." she said as she embraced her friend. 

"Hi....Noin..." said Relena with a smile. She then walked into the little house to start a new life...or should i say... to make up for her lost one. 

_Mmm... if I could melt your heart  
Mmm... we'd never be apart  
Mmm ...give yourself to me  
Mmm ...you hold the key_

_You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_

_Mmm... if I could melt your heart  
Mmm... we'd never be apart  
Mmm... give yourself to me  
Mmm... you hold the key  
If I could melt your heart  
Mmm... we'd never be apart  
Mmm... give yourself to me  
Mmm... you hold the key  
If I could melt your heart_

**************************************************************************************

A/N- ITS DONE!!!!!! ITS FINALLY DONE!!!!! IM SO HAPPY!!!!!! If you guys want me to continue this fic, just say so. I'd be more than happy to. Did you guys enjoy that? It's different from what I usually write. I like to write stuff where Relena runs away, or gets kidnapped, or just a plain ol' AU fic. HEHE...IM SO HAPPY!!!! -Sorrow


End file.
